


跟对家公司的总裁419了怎么办

by QianYa



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianYa/pseuds/QianYa





	跟对家公司的总裁419了怎么办

黄婷婷醒的时候李艺彤坐在床头背对她，早晨的阳光攀在光裸的背上，一眼看过去全是白茫茫一片，只有肩胛骨下方落着影。

 

她拨开把自己纠缠成一只蚕蛹的空调被，懒洋洋地顺着这上边乱七八糟的皱褶爬过去，揽住对方的腰，用鼻尖蹭了蹭清爽干燥的后背。

 

“小李总，一大早的怎么就……进入贤者时间了？”

 

李艺彤回过神，惊觉自己被对方温热的手臂环着，暖融融的鼻息懒散地洒在脊柱沟里，黄婷婷嘴唇上干燥的死皮压着肌肤。这么来回磨蹭了几番，李艺彤又回想起昨晚的事，不由得头皮发麻兼浑身燥热。

 

黄婷婷话语里的停顿也带着撩拨的气，呼吸收得轻、从薄唇间送出也轻，舌尖缓缓沿着这陷落的沟谷往上，仰头一勾，挑得人身又痒心又痒。李艺彤下意识地揪起床单触电般要往前躲，她还偏偏抱回来，搂着腰的手也不安分了，很是肆意地在李艺彤身上作些点到即止的抚慰。

 

李艺彤咬了咬嘴唇，触及昨晚被对方恶意咬破的伤口，反而更疼。压抑地嘶了一声，恨恨道：“我该刚才就走的。”

 

“嗯……”

 

黄婷婷显然没有在听了，撑起半个身子，抬起一只手将碍事的长发拨开，亲吻覆上原本被遮掩的吻痕，第二次烙印在同一个位置，虽然李艺彤自己看不见，但多半不会很快消掉这件事还是让黄婷婷很满意。

 

然后那只手扶着李艺彤的肩，再轻轻扼住她的喉。力道恰到好处，五指拢着修长的颈，让人轻微感到窒息，又有浑身发麻、烧热痉挛的罪恶，为自己有这样的生理反应而感到羞耻。

 

然而她只将脚尖点在水面，就已经不由自主地往深海里走去了。

 

黄婷婷彻底支起身体倚在李艺彤背上，左手摩挲着喉部的皮肤，恶作剧般适时地施加轻压，逼她扬起脸，好让自己能细细地吻因为临近季度末格外操劳而消瘦的下颌。

 

李艺彤颤抖着握住她的手腕，她投去一个柔软的眼神与之对视，那双湿润的眼里没有一丝抗拒的意思。

 

无力的反抗还叫反抗吗？

 

黄婷婷这时候没空去思考这个问题，笑着转过脸去看向在地面散落的衣物，皱巴巴地纠缠在一起，全被弄乱了。

 

全都被弄乱了——沙发里有序排列的抱枕、茶几上规整摆放的纸和笔、身下本应毫无皱褶且洁白的薄床单。

 

本应。

 

李艺彤也因她而乱得很糟糕，哪里都是，心里、下身。

 

所以比起之前那个无聊的问题，黄婷婷还是比较想回忆清楚昨晚在几个地方做过、要了李艺彤几次、留了几道痕迹……高潮时，有没有念过自己的名字呢？

 

最后一个似乎是无解命题。

 

这么想想黄婷婷都有些心生愠怒了，连带着提问都不怀好意起来：

 

“这样子回不了公司了吧？”

 

热风吹在耳畔，李艺彤算是彻底明白了为什么古代的庸君总为美人所倾。

 

“你还想做爱吗？”黄婷婷问得很露骨直白。

 

李艺彤打了个颤，过电感又袭来了。对方的指尖极轻地抚过昨晚被掐疼的腿弯，几乎要把整条手臂绕下去，将她的腿抱起来。

 

“还想吗，嗯？”

 

黄婷婷已经来到她身侧，再从她左右手扳开李艺彤的双腿力道不一这一点上看，李艺彤就快被迫转过去面向她了。

 

“我有点想要啊。”

 

她的吐息荡在那双腿间。

 

“不……”李艺彤快往后仰倒了，堪堪用手掌撑起上身，呼吸局促地要出言制止，“我、我已经被生活日得死去活来，放过……嗯……”

 

是陌生又熟悉的湿热触感。

 

李艺彤头脑空白了。

 

明明昨晚被欺负的人是自己，今早先进入贤者时间发呆的人也是自己，黄婷婷这样子好像角色反过来一样。

 

唯一的好处就是对外自己不会吃亏……

 

我在想什么啊。

 

李艺彤咬着手背，眼泪却没忍住。

 

“那我就趁人之危吧。”黄婷婷低声说。

 

 

李艺彤放弃抵抗了。


End file.
